fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrome
Chrome is a hero and the main protagonist of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. He is also one of the ACS' most renowned rivals. Chrome was created by TheChromePerson. History Early life Chrome was "born" in New Yuth on July 20, 1997 in a greyscale factory, however, due to an accident at the factory, a scientist accidentally snapped part of his horn off. President Randy saw that his horn was missing and began to hate Chrome for this imperfection. As Chrome saw that the scientists were going to continue to give Chrome upgrades in order to get President Randy's approval, Chrome was shocked and scared, so he climbed on the back of a car heading to New City in order to get to a safer state. Chrome then saw a couple moving out of their house, and a For Sale sign on the front yard. Chrome then moved in, forgetting to pay. Then Shem showed up and saw this, and demanded Chrome to pay for his house. Shem then tricked Chrome into giving him all of his upgrades in exchange for affording his house, but Shem took his house away. Chrome then lived as a hobo for a week until he met Bagel. Meeting Bagel Chrome was sitting on a park bench when he saw Bagel. As Chrome watched an alien spaceship attack, Bagel easily destroyed the spaceship. Chrome was then stunned by this, and spoke to Bagel. Bagel then noticed the big destroyed gap in the middle of the houses was Chrome's house, and Bagel decided to let Chrome stay with him until his house was rebuilt. There Chrome and Bagel become the best of friends, and when Shem was caught and arrested, Chrome's house was rebuilt, better then the last house. Then the alien spaceship came back, with Lord Zorgu stepping out of it. Lord Zorgu then saw Chrome and recognized him from way early on, when the car Chrome was on ran over a tiny drone that belonged to Zorgu, which was actually the thing keeping his planet alive. Once Lord Zorgu noticed this, he attacked Chrome. As Bagel attacked Lord Zorgu by hitting him on the head with a cane, Lord Zorgu turned back and retreated into his spaceship, vowing revenge. Chrome went into his house, thanking Bagel. After meeting Bagel A few months after getting his house back, Chrome went to a garage sale to find something interesting, which was a dirty old frisbee. Instead, Chrome decided to get the Gameboy that was next to a bag of cartridges. Chrome then rode on a bus home as the Gameboy set the bus on fire. Also, a week after, Chrome then began to become a scientist, experimenting on different chemicals that were found in Zorgu's spaceship, he soon discovered many new things, such as a time machine, a DNA-configuring machine and a dimensional portal. His creations are almost never seen in the show, and are only seen in brief cameos. Events of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness The adventures of Chrome take place after more exciting things happen all over the town, and Chrome decides to become a hero. Chrome was very excited to become a hero. Chrome then bought two swords from the blacksmith -- the Metal's Wrath and the secret weapon. Events of Bandit Territory TBA. Going missing TBA. 2023 During this time, Chrome and Wario became good friends. However, when Wario joined the ACS, Chrome was even more infuriated at the team. He even went to such lengths as to team up with villains. Eventually, Chrome begins to assist the team and later joins the Non-ACS. Time with the Non-ACS TBA. Personality Chrome has a switch located inside of his torso that allows him to change his personality, such as becoming dumber, which is an explanation for his sudden dumbness in some episodes of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness In his normal mode, Chrome is a coward, but will normally become brave for his own benefit. Chrome is also scared and curious at times, and loves to whistle and draw. Chrome also talks to himself at his home, even when nobody is there. Powers and abilities Chrome has multiple abilities due to various attachments of his android body. He can run full-diagnostic scans to see what is going on inside his body. One of his brain's processes allows him to enhance his audio and visual sensors. Chrome may have an extremely resilient body, but it is in no way invulnerable. He has been broken many times before, and can no doubt be broken again. His internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easily susceptible to damage. Chrome also possesses the ability of self-powered flight through thermal propulsion at his feet. As a robot, Chrome doesn't require food, water, air, or sleep but has his own power supply to keep him alive and functioning. He must regenerate and restore his power. He can survive in space and underwater without an issue. Chrome's program transmitter can project his entire 3.6 terabyte memory/personality system into some computer systems by means of a collimated, high bit-rate magnetic inductance beam. He can beam part or all of his programming into remote locations such as computers or alternate robotic bodies. Chrome can often control other machines remotely even if he has not transplanted his consciousness into them. This does not apply in Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Weaknesses Chrome is susceptible to being mechanically reprogrammed as well as controlled. There is also a fail-safe device in Chrome's torso. When struck there with enough force, Chrome will shut down. Trivia *Chrome owns a t-shirt saying "INNOCENT" on it for a roleplay series named Chat Court. *Chrome went through many designs, and eventually the current one was chosen. **Also, Chrome's shade of grey can either be light or dark. *Chrome's Gameboy is the first game system Chrome has ever owned. *Chrome has nothing inside of his mouth except a big, white space. This is laziness on the animator's side, but eventually it was kept to "cause more rumors and yadda-yadda". However, Chrome can still smile. *Chrome is not made of chrome at all. Instead, he is made of steel. And no, he's not Superman either. Gallery YourMajestyChrome.jpg Chrome 16-bit sprite.png|Chrome's original appearance SUSPECTCHROME.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Robots Category:Characters created by Chrome Category:Heroes Category:Mad scientists